playstationmoveheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bentley
Bentley is a character featured in the Sly Cooper series of video games developed by Sucker Punch Productions for the PlayStation 2. Many consider Bentley the alternative main character of the Sly Cooper series. Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus Bentley changes the most as the games progress. In the first game, Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, he is portrayed as a quiet, timid shut-in person. Sometimes even a bit stressed and uptight, although he does this only because he wants to protect his friends any way he can. Helping Sly and Murray from behind the scenes, Bentley was essential to the Cooper gang's exploits in retrieving the Thievius Raccoonus even though he never stepped out of the safety of the Cooper van. Bentley does most of the planning, but when Sly fell victim to a gas chamber trap, he put aside his fears and did some superb hacking to save the day and Sly's life. As the game progesses it can be noted that Bentley is more relaxed in some stages, sometimes even sarcastic to Sly to an extent, this is an example of his character development, leading from shut in to confident. At the very end, even Sly states he wouldn't of gotten anywhere without Bentley's planning. Sly 2: Band of Thieves In Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Bentley has changed. Bentley becomes the team's expert in explosives and mechanical variety. Bentley also shows that he's capable of extremely advanced planning; even more so than the first game. Bentley is arguably the glue of all the team's plans and strategies. Accompanying Sly and Murray across the world to recover the lost pieces of Clockwerk, many things change for Bentley along the way. As opposed to the timid shut in he once was, Bentley is now willing to perform field work for the team. As the game starts, the player is given the impression that this is Bentley's first time doing actual field work, as evidenced by his unrelenting tenseness on the field and his standoffish way of speaking. This wears away slowly however, as the game progresses. During Episode 4, however, Bentley finally gets to show just what he's made of when Sly and Murray are captured by The Contessa and Bentley is left to fend for himself. He is, at first, slightly afraid but knows he has to put his fears aside to save his friends. Bentley becomes the main character temporarily, all cut-ins are of Bentley's insignia during the end of Episode 3 and Chapter 4 instead of Sly's insignia, which is usually shown. Humorously, instead of "Sly and the Gang in..." during the intro of Episode 4, the title reads "Bentley saves the gang in.." with the "and" crossed out in crude red marker. Bravely taking the challenge at hand by himself, Bentley manages to save his friends and seems to gain a great deal of confidence in his ability. This event serves as a great source inspiration for him, proving that he can do much more than what he reckons. Bentley continues to greatly help the team, becoming much more forward with the others due to his experiences (even taking on Jean Bison in his first offical boss battle). Sadly, however, a sudden tragedy strikes Bentley at the climax of the game. After Sly defeats the evil Clock-la, Bentley enters the robot's jaws in an attempt to remove the "Hate Chip" which controls the creature. He was crushed by the jaws, and as a result, is confined to a wheelchair he customized himself in the sequel Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Murray feels very psychologically hurt by this as he wasn't paying attention. Bentley, however, holds absolutely no ill will towards his friend, believing that he did everything he could and that it wasn't his fault. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves In between the second and third game, Sly and Murray recover Bentley from the hospital he was staying in. He shows, however, that he feels insecure with going back and feels like he'd be a "burden" to the team now that he's crippled. Sly has none of that, and the three escape, although Murray later leaves the team to do some soul searching, and settles in Australia to train himself with a Guru. Judging from Bentley's reunion with Murray in the third game, it seems he greatly missed his friend. In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, Bentley grows more still. He plays quite a central role in the third game's story. As well as having to deal with his paralysis, Bentley seems surprisingly brash at times. He has been told more than once he had "gotten devious over the years", since his plan have steadily became more violent and painful for the enemy. At various times in the game, Bentley confronts the villain of the episode by himself and is quite verbally offensive. Bentley has also quite successfully turned his weakness into his greatest strength, as Bentley's wheelchair is loaded with all sorts of technology, making Bentley quite a threat. Every weapon Bentley has is integrated in the chair, and is clearly shown in the game (e.g. in Binocucom radio messages, while every other character's face is close to the camera, Bentley's is leaning back as the Binocucom is on a mechanical arm). Bentley agrees to help Sly open the Cooper Vault, and after a rather dramatic reunion with Murray, the three go on to build an elite team of thieves to tackle this challenge. Eventually, he finds a love interest: the mouse pilot known as Penelope. At first however, she is attracted to Sly and Bentley shows very subtle but strong feelings of jealousy over this. He can't bring himself to hate his friend, but luckily he is able to prove his incredible heroism by saving Penelope twice. She returns the favor, and their blossoming love serves as an inspiration to Sly in his relationship with Carmelita Fox. Penelope is also the only character Bentley has shown even a small amount of insecurity over his disability to. Throughout the game, Bentley's contribution to the team effort is greatly emphasized. Not only does Bentley strive day in and day out to come up with a master plan to tackle the vault, all the jobs in the game arguably would never have been possible without Bentley. As well as the jealousy against Sly due to Penelope's attraction to him at first, it is hinted that there may be a notion that Bentley does all the real work and Sly takes all the credit. The games' villain Dr. M reveals he was the previous Cooper Gang's "brain" like Bentley, and he tries to convince him that Sly isn't his real friend. Bentley himself begins to have a suspicion that he and Murray are simply subordinates to Sly since only Sly is allowed to enter the vaults' superstructure. Murray reminds Bentley however, that if the two had switched places Sly would be happy for Bentley because he's something more than credit or treasure, he's a true friend. Bentley's doubt is cleared and he stands by his beloved friends to the end, proving that they have a true friendship the previous gang seemed to lack. Epilogue After the final battle, Sly disappears. Bentley eventually finds that Sly has seemingly become an amnesiac due to an injury. Bentley finds Sly's cane and equipment as well as all of his family's stockpiled treasure after. When Sly doesn't return after a few months or so, the team splits up and goes their separate ways. Bentley and Penelope are the last ones remaining, constructing a new, more advanced Cooper Vault to maintain the legacy. Bentley seemingly inherits the Thievius Raccoonus in the end, becoming the first non-Cooper to write in the book. This emphasizes Sly's statement that Bentley is not a sidekick or lackey, but his "equal"; not only does he get to write in the book like Sly, Sly entrusts the family legacy and the Cooper Gang itself to Bentley. Bentley however, is far too smart to be fooled by Sly's "amnesia", which is quite obviously implied to be an act to get close to Carmelita. While spying on Sly and Carmelita, Sly winks at him and Bentley can only chuckle and comment "That sneaky devil!" 'Sly 4: Thieves in Time' In Sly 4: Thieves in Time, the game starts out with Bentley reuniting the gang after he notices entire pages are disappearing from the Thievious Raccoonus and his girlfriend and fellow scientist Penelope disappears. He first finds Murray, who entered the Pro Racing Circut,and when Bentley finds him, he tells Murray that his van is an important part of his plan. Then he returns to Paris, and finds Sly , who is planning a heist of his own, after becoming bored of being a good guy. Bentley tells Sly the problem and proposes turning Murrays van into a Time Machine, so they could go to the past and help Sly's ancestors. The Gang then proceeds to break into the Paris Museum to steal a samurai sword from Feudal Japan, the stomping grounds of Rioichi Cooper, the first ancestor they need to help. They are caught by Carmelita, who is very, very angry at Sly for lying to her this whole time. They escape to Feudal Japan, only to find Rioichi is in jail. They rescue him, but his cane is stolen after defeating the boss in this level, El Jefe. From there, they proceed to the Old West to help Tennesse Kid Cooper, Sly's outlaw ancestor, only to find him locked up after being framed by a Armadillo named Toothpick. Tennesse helps rescue Carmelita, who was taken hostage in the Old West after discovering Le Paradox, a seemingly innocent art collector, was stealing art from the past.They recover Tennessee's gun, only to have it stolen again. They then travel to the Ice Age, and Medieval England, where Bentley finds his Girlfriend, Penelope, posing as the Black Knight to steal Sir Galleth Cooper's cane. Bentley, upon realizing who his girlfriend had become, was so heartbroken that he went into his shell for the rest of the chapter, until he rescues his friends from her , and overcomes his personal demons. In the last chapter before the boss fight with Le Paradox, the gang ( and Carmelita) travel to ancient Saudi Arabia to help Sly's cranky yet clever ancestor, Salim Al Coopar, rescue the remaining members of his gang from the enemy in this level, Miss Decibel. After defeating Miss Decibel, Carmelita is taken hostage by Le Paradox as bait to trap Sly. Bentley then helps the ancestors retrieve their canes, and Sly breaks free himself and Carmelita. He defeats Le Paradox, but, is taken to what appears to be Ancient Egypt in Le Paradox's blimp. The gang waits at first, expecting Sly to come back, as he always does, but after weeks of waiting, they faced the truth that Sly was missing. Carmelita does her own search, and finds a picture of her and Sly from when they were dating, and realizes that all this time, he still cared for her, and she realized she loved him too, but she knew that it was now too late to tell him this, because he is lost in time. Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks